


Electricity

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, F/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, characters of ambiguous age, dialogue and description, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletcher tells her about magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dig Your Claws Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890660) by [Kaza999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/pseuds/Kaza999). 



> Written on the second day of August in the year 2013.
> 
> Based on the idea that it does not rain on the night Stephanie would have discovered Skulduggery's secret, and thus she is safely at home when Gordon's house is broken into, and her first conscious contact with the magical world is through Fletcher.

He tells her about the itch.

 _It starts in the edges of your being_ , he explains with a soft grin, running his fingers down the soles of her feet. She giggles and kicks out, and his hands move to rest on her thigh.

 _It continues with your spine_ , he tells her, runs his mouth briefly against her neck, dipping down to the space between her shoulderblades. _It's kind of like electricity_.

From where she is sitting, bare skin soft against the luxury of hotel-bed-sheets, Stephanie looks for that spark of something inside her with her eyes shut and her arms spread out to brace her. She doesn't find it, though, just finds years of anger and quiet building up in her bones.

"Where's it go next?" she asks, her voice low and quiet, and she blinks a couple of times to pretend she doesn't feel desperately disappointed.

 _Back of your brain_ , he murmurs to her. _It grows and grows and then suddenly the whole world is mapped out behind you, and every path you've ever walked is just a step away, and it's just a question of taking that step._

"I think I've felt that way before," she says with a small smile, twists her body to cradle her arms around his neck and straddle her legs over his lap. "Something like that, anyway."

He grins at her, all goofily amused English teenager, and sometimes Stephanie feels rotten inside about how incredibly standard he is, even with the magic. He's more normality than she's ever known, that's for sure. "Lesson over, then?" he asks her with his eyebrows raised just a bit, and she shrugs expressively.

"Think I've got about enough of electricity as it is," she lies, and then she presses him as close to her as she can.


End file.
